Un oscuro punto de vista
by NekoAle
Summary: La mujer de la limpieza le había encontrado, llamando de inmediato a una ambulancia para que resucitasen al niño de la casa. Había logrado que el agua que había ingresado a sus pulmones, fuera expulsada.El veredicto del médico: Intento de suicidio.El veredicto de Akio: Episodio esquizofrénico.


Hi~ Después de tanto sin actualizar algo...Bueno hago mi aparición con este...¿capitulo extra? Es un OneShot basado en el fanfic "Esquizofrenia".

Todo esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Masaki, por lo tanto esta en primera persona. Es la primera vez que escribo de este punto de vista, por lo que no se si esta bien hecho. Cualquier cosa me corrigen ¿si?Algún día continuare los demás fics, lo prometo, pero ahora la inspiración para ellos no me ha venido para ninguno.

Espero que entiendan bien la diferencia entre una alucinación y entre lo que realmente esta ocurriendo...ya me cuentan si entendieron.

Sin más que decir, buena lectura.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de level cinco.

Advertencia: Desorden mental. Capítulo sin betear.

* * *

><p><strong>Un oscuro punto de vista<strong>

_Despierta…Despierta, el mundo espera por ver qué haces. Despierta, ya es tarde, nadie quiere que sigas durmiendo._

_Despierta._

_Despierta._

_¡Despierta!_

Abro los parpados. Esa insistente voz grita una y otra vez haciendo que me mueva de la cama. Maldigo por lo bajo, me estoy muriendo del sueño y "Ellos" no me están dejando dormir. La luz lastima mis ojos obligándome a cerrarlos nuevamente. Un punzante dolor se hace presente en mi cabeza, haciendo que vuelva a caer en la cama, cubriéndome completamente con las sábanas, tratando de ignorar a esas voces que me atormentan diariamente.

–_Flojo, muévete ya._

–_No ves que no se quiere mover. _

–_Es un inútil bueno para nada._

_**Cállense**_.

Me siento con pereza y observo toda la habitación. Mis tutores han abierto las cortinas, pero yo no lo he sentido. Mi vista pasa por todo el lugar hasta dar con el frasco que se encuentra sobre la mesa de noche. Arrugo la nariz, otra vez Hiroto me ha dejado eso…

–_Te quiere matar. _

_**No, no lo quiere hacer. Dice que me da eso por mi bien.**_

–_Los adultos tienden a mentir, sino, mira a tu madre…o a tu padre._

_**¡Que se callen!**_

Doy un fuerte golpe a la cama y tomo el frasco repleto de pastillas, esas pastillas de color blanco que me entregan cada vez que voy a ese horrible lugar. Fudou dice que con ellas dejaré de escucharlos. Midorikawa dice que me harán sentir mejor. Hiroto dice que las necesito para estar bien. _Ellos_ dicen que son veneno…

–_Te decimos que es verdad._

–_No las tomes. Nosotros no vamos a desaparecer, el que desaparecerá serás tú._

_**Mentira. **_

– _¿Alguna vez te hemos mentido? _– dicen todos a la vez. Quedo en silencio. Es verdad, ellos nunca me han mentido, son los únicos en los que puedo confiar ciegamente. _Ellos_ me cuidan a pesar de que me atormentan.

Lanzo el frasco lejos de mí, y me hago un ovillo. Necesito alejar aquel veneno que intenta matarme. Todos comienzan a hablar a la vez, haciendo que mi cabeza quiera explotar. Es tedioso cuando lo hacen. Me dan ganas de gritar.

Camino hacia el baño, abriendo suavemente la puerta. No la quiero cerrar, la otra vez apareció esa horrible mujer con velo blanco y ojos rojos, aquella que a veces me tararea para que pueda dormir en las noches. A ella le gusta asustarme cada vez que estoy encerrado, porque sabe que estoy desprotegido, sin nadie que pueda rescatarme. Por eso no cierro la puerta.

Miro el espejo, mi reflejo sonríe de manera tétrica, haciendo que lo quiera romper. Odio ese reflejo, siempre que lo veo, me susurra cosas horribles.

–_No deberías vivir Kariya…solo eres un estorbo. Por eso todos se quieren deshacer de ti. _

_**Cállate, estas mintiendo.**_

–_Todos se quieren deshacer de ti._

Lanzo un grito, negando varias veces. Mi mente se niega a aceptar aquellas palabras que me repiten todos _ellos _diariamente.

_**Que se calle, que se calle.**_

Me alejo de golpe, caminando hacia la ducha con rapidez. Lanzo un suspiro aliviado, sacándome la ropa para entrar en ella. Giro la llave del agua antes de entrar, produciendo un chirrido que me eriza la piel. Cae una gota…cae, cae. Gotea, gotea. El ruido que produce me aturde un poco.

Estiro la mano, comprobando que el agua esta tibia. Entró y cierro los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez del agua recorrer mi piel, relajando todos mis músculos, dejando que toda la tensión que cargo disminuya con el recorrer de aquel líquido. Mis orbes se mantienen cerrados por unos instantes, hasta que la palabrería de uno de "ellos" me hace parpadear.

–_No debería existir. Es un estorbo. Los estorbos tienen que ser eliminados._

Aprieto la mandíbula y tiro de mi cabello con fuerza. Casi siento como lo arranco. "Ellos" se deberían callar. A veces sus conversaciones me ponen los pelos de punta y me hacen desear estar muerto. Tal y como todos parecen pensar.

–Cállense. –Digo entre dientes. "Ellos" se ríen y siguen con su plática, excluyéndome totalmente. Malditos, me da dolor de cabeza.

Midorikawa-san toca la puerta de mi habitación. Según dice, voy tarde a clases. Yo ni siquiera he sentido cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que entre a darme una ducha.

–Sal ya, Masaki. El desayuno está listo –la dulce voz de mi tutor se hace más fuerte, haciéndome saber que ha entrado a la habitación. De seguro que está arreglando mi uniforme para que me cambie más rápido.

Salgo de lugar diez minutos después qué me han hablado y encuentro a Midorikawa-san observando algo detenidamente. Intento ignorarlo, ellos dicen que lo haga.

–Masaki –me llama. Yo solo emito un suave sonido y tomo el uniforme que esta sobre mi cama. –Kariya. – pronuncia mi nombre con algo más de fuerza, haciendo que le voltee a ver. Tiene en sus manos esa libreta donde yo suelo dibujar. Mi profesor de arte siempre ha dicho que tengo don para el dibujo, puedo plasmar sin dificultad alguna cualquier objeto que me sea mostrado o cualquier cosa que mi mente decida imaginar. Usualmente no dibujo cosas que imagino, solo lo que veo. Los dibujos de "Ellos" son los que escondo, porque no solo los retrato, sino que también plasmo en el papel todos aquellos deseos que me susurran...aunque esta vez parece que no los he escondido tan bien. – ¿Qué es esto?

Observo el papel con el ceño fruncido, para luego lanzarle una mala mirada a Midorikawa. Él me exige con la mirada una explicación y yo solo me limito a gruñir. En el dibujo se puede apreciar una persona, no le he dibujado rostro. Su mano izquierda sostiene sobre su cabeza un arma de fuego, que apunta directamente a su sien. Detrás de ella, una silueta de color negro, con una expresión algo tétrica, sonriendo de manera verdaderamente escalofriante. La silueta le susurra algo, que parece impulsar a la persona a jalar del gatillo.

–_Miente._

–Era una tarea. –Por la cara que ha hecho, es evidente que no me ha creído ni una palabra.

–_Miente mejor._

–El profesor de arte me ha pedido que retrate una escena dramática sobre un suicidio. Quería ver verdaderos sentimientos en ella. –La cara que he puesto, es la más convincente que he podido. Ryuuji sigue inspeccionando la hoja entre sus manos, mordiendo su labio de forma nerviosa. Él solo hace eso cuando está nervioso, y es evidente que aquello le pone los pelos de punta.

– ¿Seguro que ha sido una tarea? Akio me dijo que tú sueles dibujar lo que piensas. –Su voz suena dulce, y yo solo sonrió de manera falsa.

_**Maldito bocón**_.

–No. –niego de una. – Esa ha sido una tarea. Me la tengo que llevar. –se la arrebato y la meto en mi mochila de manera rápida. – Necesito cambiarme.

Midorikawa parece entender, y sin decirme nada más sale del lugar. Siento como su mirada se queda clavada en mí durante unos segundos, para luego salir, cerrando la puerta. Me tiembla la mano. Detesto que Akio les tenga que contar todas y cada una de las cosas que hago. Todo lo que me pasa, es mi problema, siempre lo ha sido.

–_Es lástima. _

–_Nadie se interesaría en un pobre niño._

Suelto un sollozo, pensando así que aquellos insistentes murmullos cesen de una vez por todas. Siguen susurrando mientras me coloco el uniforme, esa horrible ropa de color azul marino. La estrujo entre mis dedos, sintiendo como la tela se estira casi al punto de rasgarse.

Me quedo tendido en la puerta, cuestionándome si debo o no debo salir. Odio ir a la escuela. No solo debo soportar esas voces que resuenan todo el día, sino que también debo lidiar con las personas de esa estúpida escuela. Solo soporto a tres personas allí: Hikaru, Kirino y Shindou. Todos los demás no hacen más que juzgarme. Por eso no me gusta tratar con la gente, todos hacen exactamente lo mismo: Juzgar sin saber.

–_Mátalos._

Es una sugerencia que resuena en mi cabeza a diario cada vez que piso la escuela. Comienzo a considerarla, hasta he pensado demasiadas maneras de hacerlo. En mi mente se reproducen aquellas escenas que a veces desearía hacer realidad…ver como la sangre de algunas personas corre.

Sacudo la cabeza, asustándome de mi propio pensamiento. Las voces ríen con fuerza.

– _¿Por qué te asusta, si es lo que más deseas?_

–_Eres un vil asesino._

_**Cállense.**_

Corro hacia mi armario y tomo una caja que escondo detrás del amplificador de la guitarra. La abro y de ella saco algunas pastillas que por lo menos me hacen olvidar por un momento aquellas voces. O por lo menos, no recuerdo bien lo que ellas me dicen.

Espero que nunca lo noten.

Las guardo en mi bolsillo y me dispongo a salir. Veo que Hiroto se arregla, mientras que Midorikawa estaba abajo, preparando el desayuno. Parecen decirme algo, pero yo les ignoro, diciendo que voy tarde, cuando en realidad voy quince minutos antes. Prefiero no comer nada. Llevo tres días sin comer y no me han dicho nada.

Llego a ese odioso lugar, que tiene inscrito "Tortura psicológica." Maldita sea la escuela, pero cualquier cosa mejor que el psiquiátrico donde Akio me amenaza con ir cada vez que voy a su consultorio.

Mi "mejor amigo" se acerca sonriente, tanto que me enferma. Su abrazo me incomoda.

– ¡Kariya! Has venido. –Hago una mueca que intenta parecer sonrisa y el parece preocuparse. – Ya te sientes mejor ¿verdad?

Hace no más de dos semanas, he tenido un episodio…un ataque esquizofrénico que me ha llevado al borde del suicidio. Takuto y Kirino son los únicos que han sabido de esto, los demás en ese instituto, incluido Hikaru, piensan que me ha dado gripe.

Mis ojos se desvían a otro punto, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Odio que las personas me vean con insistencia, puedo escuchar como susurran sobre mí:

–**Patético.**

– ¿Qué? –Veo a Hikaru sorprendido, sabiendo que aquello que he escuchado es su voz.

– ¿Qué de qué? –Ladea el rostro, confundido. Su expresión se deforma en una sonrisa burlona, una que solo he visto en aquella horrible mujer que suele tararearme en las noches. –**He dicho que eres patético.**

– Pero…–quiero seguir hablando, pero una voz interrumpe nuestra "charla".

– ¡Masaki! –volteó de manera rápida y me encuentro a Takuto caminando hacia mí. A su lado, Kirino camina con lentitud. Siento sus brazos rodearme con fuerza a lo que yo solo dejo salir un audible quejido.

–_Te odia. Está contigo porque te tiene lástima. Nunca nadie estaría contigo._

Me remuevo un poco ante las palabras que resuenan. Puedo escuchar como todos a nuestro alrededor murmuran junto con "Ellos". Los susurros suenan justo en mi oreja, haciendo que se me erice la piel. Takuto se extraña un poco ante mi reacción, a lo que solo se limita a acariciarme el cabello.

–Nadie está diciendo nada –Me susurra con dulzura. Algunas risas burlonas resuenan. –Solo es producto de tu imaginación, Masaki. –Ha hablado tan suave, que dudo mucho que Hikaru o Kirino le hayan escuchado. Intento ignorar aquellos murmullos que me repiten una y otra vez, que lo que Shindou me dice es una mentira. ¿Quién miente en realidad? ¿"Ellos" o él?

–_Nosotros nunca hemos mentido….Ese novio tuyo siempre te miente. _

– ¿Te sientes mejor? –Mis ojos pasan hacia Kirino, y lo inspecciono de pies a cabeza. Verle me trae algunos recuerdos de cuando estuvimos juntos…Recordándome hasta torturarme que él me abandono cuando más le necesite.

–_Todos te van a abandonar._

Sacudo la cabeza, cerrando un poco los ojos. Sin llegar a abrirlos, asiento un par de veces, dándole a entender a mi superior que estoy en perfecto estado.

El timbre de la escuela suena, haciendo saber a todos los estudiantes que debemos ingresar o los profesores nos reprenderán. Shindou toma mi mano y comienza a tirar de ella, o sabe que yo saldré corriendo a esconderme en vez de entrar a clase.

Odio estar en la clase. Los murmullos se hacen más insistentes.

Hikaru parlotea a mi lado, mientras Kirino y Shindou le escuchan en mi lugar. Mi cabeza da vueltas. Mis ojos pasean por todo el pasillo de la escuela y puedo observar la sonrisa burlona de algunos. Me ven con verdadero desprecio…Detesto que la gente me vea así.

–**Mírale…es tan patético. **–Dos chicas ríen con suavidad y seguidamente sus ojos se clavan en mí. Yo aparto la mirada.

–**No debería estar aquí.**

–**Él no merece vivir.**

_**Cállense todos.**_

–_Mátalos entonces._

Mi cuerpo se tensa, y todas aquellas miradas continúan allí, haciendo que desee huir. La mano de Shindou se aferro con más fuerza a la mía; sabe que algo malo me está pasando. A veces no logro entender como lo hace, pero desde que se ha enterado de lo que padezco, suele ser más atento a todas y cada una de mis reacciones. Él dice que sabe como reacciono cuando estoy teniendo una alucinación… Yo sé que no son alucinaciones, pero todos los demás están empeñados en decir eso.

Nos detenemos frente a esa horrible puerta que me llevara directo a la tortura…

–_Exageras. Tú tortura es tu simple vida._

_**Cuánta razón.**_

–Vamos Kariya –Canturrea Hikaru, tomando la mano que tengo libre. Yo me aferro con más fuerza a la de Shindou y veo suplicante a Kirino. Ellos dos solo hacen una mueca, sabiendo lo mucho que yo detesto ese lugar.

–Debes ir. –me dice Kirino con seriedad. Takuto suelta mi mano con delicadeza, no sin antes depositar un suave beso en mis labios.

–No será casi nada. Nos veremos en el receso.

No digo nada, solo bajo la cabeza y doy media vuelta, entrando en aquella habitación. Una vez estoy dentro, una horrible sensación de opresión se hace presente. La mirada de todos los alumnos de mi salón se posa sobre mí.

–**Patético.**

_**Mentira.**_

–_Eres el único que sigue negándolo. _

–_Escucha bien a tu alrededor… Todos te consideran un horrible estorbo._

_**Porque eso soy. Un estorbo.**_

–**No mereces vivir.**

–Vamos Kariya –Hikaru tira de mi mano con más fuerza, llevándome hasta el fondo del salón. Es mi lugar favorito. Nadie me presta atención allí y puedo dibujar todo aquello que desee.

No digo nada más, y Hika tampoco se empeña en sacarme una conversación. Simplemente se limita a sacar un videojuego y se pone a jugar con él. Mientras yo saco mi cuaderno de dibujos, donde comienzo a trazar algunas líneas al azar.

El profesor entra, y yo solo coloco unos audífonos en mis orejas. No deseo escuchar a nadie este día, solo deseo dibujar.

Ellos están callados. Lo único que resuena en mi cabeza es la música de Nightwish. Mi muñeca hace pequeños trazos que poco a poco van tomando forma. Un humanoide….no hay expresión, solo es la base para dibujar lo que mi cabeza imagina. Le afino la figura…pequeña cintura, brazos y piernas estilizadas. Remarco lo que es el busto, y llego hasta el rostro. Una sonrisa tétrica se forma en el dibujo, justo como aquella sonrisa que veo cada noche en mi habitación. Los ojos, sin pupilas…Aterrador. Tal y como se presenta ante mis ojos, aquella mujer.

Un chasquido de dedos frente a mi rostro me hace saltar. Mi profesor me fusila con la mirada y amenaza con quitarme el cuaderno si no presto atención. Bajo la mirada unos instantes y finjo no haberle escuchado. Todos mis profesores están acostumbrados a que haga eso.

La clase continúa y yo intento concentrarme un poco, sin embargo, no apago la música.

El profesor escribe de manera constante en el pizarrón y todos mis compañeros de clase toman nota con rapidez. Yo me limito a observar como la tiza traza las letras que el maestro plasma en esa pared de color verde. La caligrafía comienza a moverse de un momento a otro, haciendo que entrecierre un poco los ojos.

Qué extraño lo que veo…

Las letras se mueven de un lado al otro, formando nuevas palabras. Me siento de mejor manera y parpadeo varias veces:

"**Debemos matar a Kariya" **

"**La tarea del día será eliminar a la escoria que es Masaki"**

–_Todos conspiran en tu contra_

_**Todo lo que dicen es mentira.**_

–_Lee con atención lo que dice en ese pizarrón._

Me quedo mirando aquel punto como idiota, sintiendo como poco a poco el pánico se apodera de mi… Me quieren matar aquí.

–**El profesor lo ha dicho, debemos matarlo…**

Me retraigo contra la silla, queriendo que esta se funda a la pared. Quiero que todos estén lejos, que nadie se acerque a mí…Hikaru me susurra algo, pero la música no permite que le escuche bien.

_**No es verdad…no es verdad…**_

–_Apaga esa música y escucha lo que ellos dicen._

Le ignoro y las letras en el pizarrón vuelven a cambiar.

"**Muere" **

_**No es a mí.**_

"**Sí es para ti"**

Me pongo de pie de un salto ante eso. Todos voltean a verme extrañados.

Necesito salir de allí.

–_Te mataran._

–Masaki Kariya. ¿Podría hacer favor de sentarse en su lugar? La clase aun no acaba. –Mi vista se dirige a el profesor, y este me sonríe de manera escalofriante– **No habrá manera de escapar de su destino.**

_**No.**_

Ignoro completamente lo que me dice y corro hacia la salida del salón y empujo la puerta con fuerza, azotándola con fuerza. Los murmullos comienzan a atormentarme nuevamente, haciendo que desee golpearme contra los muros de la escuela. En las paredes comienzan a formarse palabras con color rojo.

"**Debes morir"**

_**No…no.**_

Salgo del instituto sin importar la mirada confundida de algunos que me ven salir de esa manera tan desesperada… necesito alejarme de ese lugar, todos allí planean matarme.

–_Dos cuadras…dos cuadras._

_**Ya lo sé.**_

Diviso mi hogar a lo lejos. Siento que cada vez que me acerco este se aleja dos cuadras más.

–_Dos cuadras, dos cuadras._

"Ellos" comienzan a burlarse de mí, y yo entro en desesperación. Necesito llegar. Me dejo caer de rodillas sobre la acera y mis manos tiran con fuerza de mi cabello en un vago intento por distraerme de aquellos murmullos que me ponen los pelos de punta.

–_Debes morir. _

_**Debo desaparecer.**_

–_Nadie te quiere aquí._

_**Soy un estorbo.**_

Grito con verdadera fuerza, tirado con más fuerza de mis hebras, arrancando algunas en el proceso. Nadie se acerca a ver que me ocurre.

–_A nadie le importas._

Sigo sollozando en la acera, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que aquellas voces cesen al fin, que toda esa tortura acabe de una vez por todas y me dejen vivir una vida normal, como la de cualquier adolecente de mi edad…que me dejen disfrutar mi noviazgo, que la gente deje de conspirar en mi contra…que nadie desee mi muerte.

–_Acaba con tu vida._

_**Debo desaparecer.**_

–_Hasta que dices algo coherente._

Mis pies comenzaron a moverse por si solos, llevándome a directo a mi hogar. Cierro la puerta con llave. Y dirijo la mirada a las escaleras…esa mujer de ojos rojos me espera en la segunda planta.

No me estremezco.

–_Ven Masaki._

Su voz suena dulce y cantarina. Por alguna extraña razón esta vez no le tengo miedo, siento la necesidad de ir con ella. Comienzo a subir escalón por escalón y ella continua llamándome.

–_Masaki~_

Me conduce hasta el cuarto de mis tutores. La puerta se azota con fuerza y yo doy un respingo.

–_Debes acabar._

_**¿Morir?**_

–_Que tu martirio acabe._

_D__**ebo desaparecer.**_

En el baño resuena el agua. La bañera se está llenando y la mujer me llama un par de veces, moviendo su huesuda mano. Me adentro al lugar, observando como el agua es de un extraño color carmesí. Solo debo entrar allí.

–S_era como un dulce sueño._

_**¿Dolerá?**_

–_No si te tomas las pastillas que Hiroto usa para dormir._

Mis ojos se posan en aquel estante donde mis tutores guardan sus cosas. Me acerco hasta allí y me pongo a revisar. Loción, cepillo, peine, algunos utensilios de uso personal…hasta que doy con ellas. Un bote con etanol.

–_Tómalas._

–Hiroto dice que no debo.

–_Los adultos mienten._

La mujer toma mi mano y hace que abra el frasco, tirando en mi mano una cantidad considerable de aquel sedante. Lo observo durante unos segundos, escuchando el debate entre mi conciencia y todos "Ellos".

_**No, sí, no, sí.**_

–_Tómalas._

Mis labios tiemblan al igual que mis manos, mientras poco a poco voy acercando aquellas pequeñas capsulas a mi boca. Tomo una…luego otra…

Pasan por mi garganta.

Tomo todas las demás y cierro los ojos. A los minutos todo comienza a sentirse demasiado ligero. Mi cuerpo es pesado, pero a la vez ligero.

– **¿Tomamos un baño? **–Oigo a alguien murmurar. Mi cuerpo se gira y encuentro a Takuto al lado de esa mujer. Él sonríe de forma angelical y señala la tina, que está repleta de sangre. –**Durmamos para toda la eternidad, Masaki.**

Su voz fue como un dulce canto que me hizo moverme por pura inercia. Extendió su mano y yo la tome, se sentía tan cálida. Se adentro a la tina y poco a poco me fue llegando a ella, haciendo que me sentara, sintiendo como mi ropa se humedecía con aquel color carmesí.

–_Duerme._

El agua me cubre completamente, haciendo que el aire falte en mis pulmones. Deseo salir, pero Takuto me sostiene, impidiendo que pueda sacar la cabeza para tomar un respiro. Peleo, pero mi cuerpo está demasiado pesado como para poder moverse a voluntad propia.

–**Nadie te quiere aquí.**

Todo comienza a volverse oscuro. Mi cabeza da vueltas, y aspiro algo de agua. Mis ojos pesan y comienzan a cerrarse poco a poco y puedo sentir como si mi cuerpo flotase en algún lugar.

_Duerme ya, duerme ya, duerme pequeño. No vas a sufrir más. Duerme, ve al camino, la luz lo ilumina. La muerte está aquí. Desaparece, no vuelvas nunca más._

* * *

><p>La mujer de la limpieza le había encontrado, llamando de inmediato a una ambulancia para que resucitasen al niño de la casa. Había logrado que el agua que había ingresado a sus pulmones, fuera expulsada.<p>

El veredicto del médico: Intento de suicidio.

El veredicto de Akio: Episodio esquizofrénico.

* * *

><p>Fin (?) xD que mal final ese.<p>

Ya me cuentan. Si encuentran algún error, me lo dicen porfavor.

Espero que les guste, dejen un review por favor~ con dudas, o sugerencias o lo que sea...crítica... Si les queda duda de la forma en la que narre todo igual me lo hacen saber..

Bye~ bye~


End file.
